


I'm Here

by nauticalneptune



Category: Strawberry Panic!
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalneptune/pseuds/nauticalneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem from Miyuki to Shizuma</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

I can feel your pain  
I can see it in your eyes  
I want you to know that I’m here

I was always there  
As you watched her fall  
I was the shoulder that you cried on

I want the best for you  
So I’ll always be near  
I’ll be watching over you always

I’ll chase away your fears  
And relieve your pains  
I’ll never stop being here for you

I’ll love you forever  
Until the end of time  
Even if we can only be friends

You can lean on me  
Turn around, you’ll see I’m here

Always to protect you  
I’m here, you see, I’m here


End file.
